Una bella ilusión
by Gabii Bermejo
Summary: 800 años despues de la época de Harry Potter, una pequeña niña llamada Amelia Potter, descubre un libro llamado Harry Potter, ella esta a punto de ir a Hogwarts,y tener las aventuras mas grandes ¿que pasará despues? Es mi primer fanfic, dejen reviews porf
1. Lo Encontré

Una bella Ilusión

Capitulo 1

"Lo encontré"

800 años después de Harry Potter, una pequeña niña de once años, hija de magos, llamada Amelia Potter, y su familia había sido hechicera desde muchas generaciones atrás, (osea que se podría decir que era una sangre limpia) acababa de descubrir un libro muy grueso, llamado Harry Potter, en la biblioteca de su mansión. Ella se sorprendió de que ese tal Harry llevara su apellido, ya que no sabía de otros que así se apellidaran. Así que abrió el libro, y lo comenzó a hojear.

Cinco minutos después, llegó su mamá, una mujer pequeña, y de ojos azules, como los de su hija, y de cabello castaño y rizado, que levaba por nombre Susann, y dijo "Hija, acaba de llegar tu carta de admisión a Hogwarts, de parte de la profesora Palitiny, la subdirectora" y luego miró el libro que su hija sostenía en las pequeñas manitas de once años, "Oh veo que haz encontrado el libro de tu antepasado mas famoso," dijo sonriendo, orgullosa de que su hija estuviera leyendo de sus antepasados, "Bien, estaré en la sala de quidditch, jugando con tu padre." Dijo, haciendo un cariñoso gesto, y saliendo por la puerta de roble.

Por su parte, Amelia, sacudió el libro, y vio que en su contraportada había un resumen que decía

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, descubra todas sus aventuras, con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley, y Hermione Granger, y sus romances, con Cho Chang y con Ginny Weasley.

Así como también sus batallas con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y sus partidos mas relevantes de Quidditch.

A Amelia le pareció interesante saber un poco mas de su ancestro Harry Potter, pero decidió mejor preguntarle a su madre y padre que si podía jugar quidditch con ellos, ya que ella era muy buena, y ahora sabía porque, se imaginaba que lo traía en la sangre, al ser descendiente de ese gran mago Harry Potter.

Ella llegó rápidamente al campo de quidditch, y le pregunto a su padre, un hombre alto, con pelo rizado llamado Lokyu, y una gran habilidad para transformar objetos y animales, "Papá, puedo jugar con ustedes?"

"Claro hija, solo que tu tendrás que ser la cazadora, porque tu madre y yo, seremos los buscadores, cada quien de su equipo, obviamente" dijo Lokyu, y tomó su escoba. "Tu mamá fue por su escoba al almacén, pronto vendrá, pero ve tu por una." Y dicho esto, emprendió como 20 metros sobre la cabeza de Amelia.


	2. ¿Porque?

Una bella Ilusión

Capitulo 2

" ¿Porque?"

Cuatro días después de haber encontrado ese misterioso libro, Amelia, ya había leído la mitad, y lo mas importante que había averiguado, era que Harry, había sobrevivido a la Avada Kedabra, la maldición mas poderosa, que asesinaba. Los padres de Harry, que eran Lily y James Potter, habían muerto con ese hechizo, hecho por el mismo mago tenebroso, Lord Voldemort, y solo le había dejado a Harry una cicatriz en forma de rayo al pequeño Harry Potter. El fue criado por muggles, y se dio cuenta de que era mago, fue a Hogwarts y salvo la piedra filosofal, descubrió la cámara secreta, y desenmascaró a Sirius Black, su padrino.

Amelia quería seguir leyendo, pero su padre le prohibió ese libro, hasta estar en su tercer año en Hogwarts, ella se sintió muy triste al saber que no podría seguir leyendo a Harry, porque se había encariñado mucho con tal personaje, que pensó en huir de la casa, pero luego, recordó que en Hogwarts había una biblioteca, y decidió ser paciente hasta llegar a su nueva escuela, y de pronto se quedó dormida.

"Amelia, levántate, iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar tus cosas" dijo de pronto su mamá abriendo las cortinas, y dejando entrar un rayo de luz intenso que penetraba la habitación entera. Amelia dio un brinco y se metió a bañar, ya que siempre había querido ir a comprar sus útiles escolares, como veía que muchos muggles lo hacían.

Media hora después bajó a desayunar, y se metió en la chimenea de la red flu, junto con su madre, y sintió que se mareaba, en una llama de fuego verde, cuando de pronto, estaban en otra chimenea, llenas de polvo, "Limpiatus" dijo su madre, y de pronto todo el polvo se les vino abajo.

Amelia corrió, y fueron juntas a la tienda de varitas, llamada Madame Lilianne, y compró su varita nueva, de cola de fénix, y de pronto recordó que aquel libro, mencionaba que Harry tuvo una así, pero ella no se lo dijo a su madre, por temor a que la castigaran mas por leer ese libro.

Después fueron a comprar el resto de las cosas, y compró una lechuza blanca, a la que llamo Hedwig, en honor a la de Harry, y le dijo a su madre que le había puesto así, porque en una repisa mencionaban ese nombre.

15 minutos después, llegaron a la mansión de los Potter, y Amelia se fue a su cuarto a leer sus nuevos libros, que le parecieron muy interesantes, y le preguntó a su mama si podía hacer unos cuantos hechizos. "Esta bien, pero solo en mi presencia, porque el ministerio de magia no deja a menores de 17 años que hagan magia solos, o con otros menores."

Entonces, Amelia comenzó a practicar, y todo le salió muy bien. Hasta que se cansó de estar ocultando su interés por ese libro de Harry Potter, "Mama, estoy frustrada, quiero leer ese libro y papa no me deja, ¿porque mama, porque no quiere que lo lea?" comenzó a gritar Amelia "¿Porque no quiere que lo lea? ¿que tiene de malo?" sentía que iba a estallar de tanto enojo, que se puso colorada, y luego se sentó.

"Hija, seguramente es por tu bien, mira a mi no me parece bien que tu papa te esté prohibiendo que conozcas mas a tus ancestros, así que te prometo que lo convenceré de que te deje leerlo," comenzó a decir Kathy, "a pero eso sí, primero es la escuela, y luego, al terminar tus deberes lo lees."

"Claro mama, muchas gracias." Dijo Amelia muy tranquila, porque al menos tenia a su mama de su lado. "Bien, creo que he practicado demasiado, iré a cenar, luego a dormir, hasta mañana, y gracias mama."

Y después de estas palabras se fue a cenar, y luego a dormir.


	3. Carolinne Black

Una bella Ilusión

Capitulo 3

"Carolinne Black"

"Corre Amelia, hay que tomar la estación 9 y tres cuartos, corre" se oían los gritos de Kathy Potter, por toda la estación del tren, mientras Amelia trataba de alcanzar a su mama. "Mamá espera, no tan deprisa," decía Amelia, desesperada por caminar mas rápido, pero se dio cuenta de que intentaba en vano, ya que con su pesado baúl, y la jaula con Hedwig, no avanzaba mucho.

Por fin llegaron, y Kathy le dio a su hija unas palmaditas antes de que subiera al tren, junto con una bolsita gris, y le susurró al oído "Nos escribes seguido, te extrañaremos," y la ayudó a subir su baúl, después ella fue buscando algún compartimento vacío, o con pocas personas, para sentarse, y en efecto, en el segundo compartimento, solo había una niña pequeña, y le dijo "Puedes sentarte si quieres." Amelia le sonrió, y pasó, "Gracias ¿es tu primer año en Hogwarts?"

"Si, y para decir verdad estoy muy nerviosa, ¿Como te llamas?"

"Yo me llamo Amelia Potter, ¿y tu?"

"¿Amelia Potter? Eres descendiente de Harry Potter?"

Escuchar ese nombre, la había hecho recordar el libro, que con la emoción, había olvidado, y en eso, sintió que el motor del tren comenzaba a andar.

"Si, soy descendiente de Harry Potter," dijo algo tranquila ,ya que podría mandarle a su mama una carta pronto, o leer el libro en la biblioteca, "pero ¿tu como te llamas?

"Soy Carolinne Black."

"Me suena tu apellido," murmuro Amelia pensativa "ya se, eres descendiente de Sirius Black, aunque eso no puede ser, porque según tengo entendido, los Black se agotaron."

"Oh, no, no se agotaron, mi madre me dijo que Regulus Black, jamás murió, y que se escapó de la comunidad mágica, para después casarse con una muggle, después, su hija, resultó ser squib, pero su nieto, si era mago, y así ha pasado el tiempo, hasta mi."

"Genial, pero ¿quien es Regulus?"

"Oh, creí que lo sabías, es el hermano de Sirius," dijo Carolinne, "bueno, mas bien, fue el hermano de Sirius."

Amelia, de pronto se acordó de la bolsita gris, y la abrió, y tenía 20 galeones de oro, y un papelito que decía, "Hija, convencí a tu papa, y podrás leer el libro de Harry Potter, solo que te lo enviare con la lechuza de tu padre, su nombre es Lolense, y le gusta que le den píldoras como recompensa. Te quiere: Tu mama.

"¿Quieren dulces?" se oyó una voz algo vieja, Amelia y Carolinne voltearon, y vieron a una señora con un carrito lleno de dulces.

"¡Si!" dijeron las niñas al unísono.

"Dos varitas de regaliz." Dijo Amelia, y le dio a la señora un galeón, "Gracias" le dijo una vez que le dio las varitas, y se fue.

"Bien," dijo Amelia, "Y ¿en que casa te gustaría estar?"

"Pues la verdad en Gryffindor, pues ahí estuvieron mis padres." Dijo Carolinne.

"¡Yo también! Espero que estemos juntas." Dijo Amelia sonriendo.

"Si." Dijo Carolinne.

Después una voz se oyó por las bocinas, "Tienen que cambiarse ya, pronto llegaremos a la estación."

"Genial, a cambiarnos."


	4. Otro Mas de los Tiempos de Harry

Una bella Ilusión

Capitulo 4

"Otro mas de los tiempos de Harry"

"Alumnos de primer año, vengan por aquí" Dijo una voz de mujer, y en cuanto Amelia dio la vuelta, vio a una mujer de estatura media, de ojos cafés, y cabello castaño y lacio, mover la mano en señal de que se dieran prisa, así que se juntó con Carolinne, y comenzaron a caminar hacia los botes que las llevarían al castillo.

"Vamos juntas," dijo Carolinne a la mujer que dirigía los botes, "gracias por guiarnos."

"Bien, suban." Dijo la mujer.

Navegaron como 15 minutos por el lago, y llegaron a la entrada de el majestuoso castillo, en el cual los esperaban a todos dos personas, una mujer, baja, con la nariz puntiaguda y un sombrero, y un hombre de cabello largo y lacio, y su color no se distinguía por el polvo.

"Pasen por aquí," dijo la mujer, "yo soy la subdirectora, la profesora Palitiny, y los guiaré esta noche, el es el conserje, y el encargado de vigilar, a los estudiantes por los pasillos, su nombre es Polilly."

"Bien, en unos minutos, el sombrero seleccionador los va a elegir uno por uno, y la casa a donde pertenezcan será su familia por estos siete años que les esperan, bien entremos, con sus triunfos ganaran puntos para su casa, pero con sus malos comportamientos los perderán."

Y entraron al vestíbulo y luego al Gran Comedor, que estaba adornada con los símbolos de cada casa en sus respectivas mesas, y entonces un sombrero viejo comenzó a cantar:

"Este año que sigue, un año difícil será, para los nuevos algo nuevo, y para los viejos algo más, pero les aseguro que todos una aventura emprenderán"

Y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

"¡La selección!" gritó un anciano, que parecía ser el director, ya que llevaba ropa de seda, y tenía una pequeña corona en la cabeza que estaba en la mesa, que a Amelia se le figuró de profesores.

"¡Amelia Potter!" gritó la profesora Palitiny.

Amelia sintió como cada centímetro de su cuerpo se derretía, ya estaba preparada, pero no contaba con ser la primera.

Así que caminó, y llegó a un banco pequeño, se sentó, y la profesora le colocó el viejo sombrero en la cabeza cuando de pronto el sombrero gritó "Hace años que no hay un Potter, claro, sin duda no me refiero a tu padre, sino a Harry Potter, de quien me arrepiento de haberlo puesto en Gryffindor ya que lo pude haber puesto en Slytherin, si, habría sido genial ahí, pero no. Y tu dime pequeña Potter, ¿donde te gustaría estar?"

A Amelia se le congelaron los huesos, y puso la mente en blanco.

"ah, conque no quieres pensar eh? Pues yo por tu inteligencia te pondría en Ravenclaw, pero no tu no quieres estar ahí no, no lo quieres, eres igual de arrogante que Harry, bien serás un ¡Gryffindor!"

Amelia casi se desmaya de la total emoción que se fue corriendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, contenta de haber logrado su objetivo, y, de haberse dado cuenta de que finalmente había conocido a alguien que conoció verdaderamente a Harry. Ahora, su preocupación era que Carolinne estuviera con ella.

"Carolinne Black" gritó la profesora Palitiny.

Y, en cuanto la profesora colocó el sombrero, esta grito "Gryffindor."

"¡Genial!" gritaron Amelia y Carolinne al unísono.

Carolinne corrió igual que Amelia hacia la mesa, y estuvieron hablando, y cuchicheando hasta que no supieron los demás en que casas quedaron.

Y de pronto comenzó el banquete, estaba delicioso por cierto, después, subieron a la sala común, que estaba abarrotada de aplausos, y después, subieron al dormitorio de chicas, y Amelia mando una carta a sus padres avisándoles que había quedado en Gryffindor.

Después se puso el pijama, y se acostó, pensando en como haría para ir con el sombrero y preguntarle de Harry Potter, hasta que se quedó dormida.


	5. El Regreso de la Piedra Filosofal

Una bella Ilusión

Capitulo 5

"El regreso de la piedra filosofal"

Amelia despertó a Carolinne y juntas bajaron a desayunar y a hacer juntas sus horarios, después fueron a las mazmorras, ya que tenían clase de Pociones a primera hora, con la Profesora Bermux, quien tenía los ojos azules, el cabello rubio y ondulado, y les dijo con su voz suave, "Yo seré su maestra de pociones este año, así como la jefa de la casa Ravenclaw. Bien, hoy veremos como vamos a trabajar este año:

1-. A mi me gusta que trabajen en equipo, pero califico individualmente.

2-. Quiero respeto.

3-. Recuerden de ser siempre puntuales." Y dicho esto, se sentó en su escritorio. "Bien, me gustaría tener una breve charla con la señorita Potter, por favor."

Amelia sintió como si una cubeta de agua fría le cayera de la cabeza a los pies, y se paró, dirigiéndose al escritorio de su profesora.

"Bien, veo que eres una chica bonita," dijo la profesora, notando como Amelia se ponía colorada.

"Gracias," dijo Amelia algo acalorada.

"Bueno, mira, este es mi segundo año enseñando en Hogwarts, y debo decir que estoy muy cómoda, pero bueno, ese no es el punto, veamos, esque, bueno, para mi es difícil, bien, esque yo soy quien hizo la biografía de Harry Potter, y pues, soy su admiradora, y pues quisiera saber si tu eres descendiente de el." Dijo la profesora, algo nerviosa.

"Si, soy su descendiente, pero la verdad me acabo de dar cuenta este verano," dijo Amelia, y se había dado cuenta de que tenía otra muy buena fuente de información, "Y dígame profesora, ¿de donde sacó usted tanta información tan importante?"

"Pues de hecho mi mama es la única descendiente viva de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, quienes han contado sus aventuras hasta lo que es hoy." Dijo la profesora. "Esque pues, ellos, aun no han muerto" susurró la profesora, "ellos tomaron trozos de la piedra filosofal, y pues, Hermione la examino después de que Harry muriera, y la ha estado preparando, ya que después de la muerte de lord Voldemort, ya no es peligrosa."

"Pero, profesora, ¿usted cree que me los podría presentar?" preguntó Amelia, pensando en que ya no necesitaría el viejo sombrero, ya que podría conocer a los mejores amigos de su "abuelo".

"Hum, creo que hablaremos después, nos hemos hablado casi 5 minutos, y no podemos perder mas tiempo." Dijo la profesora, haciendo un ademán para que Amelia se fuera a su lugar.

Después de esa clase, tuvieron una con una profesora muy divertida que daba herbología, la profesora Rodrug, una mujer baja y rechoncha con el cabello negro y sedoso.

Al final del día Amelia se fue a la sala común con Carolinne, ya que no habían charlado en todo el día, y ahí le contó lo que le había dicho Bermux.

"Pero, ¿no crees que te quiere poner una trampa?" pregunto preocupada por su amiga.

"No lo creo, si no, ¿como se enteró de lo que paso con mi "abuelo"?" respondió Amelia segura de si misma.

"Bueno, en eso si tienes razón, creo que ya me voy a la cama." Dijo Carolinne y luego bostezó y se fue.

Amelia la siguió, ya que estaba muy cansada, y se quedó pensando en que es lo que les preguntaría a los amigos de su "abuelo", y pronto se quedó dormida.


	6. La estrella de la clase y alguien envidi

Espero que les guste este capitulo, me salió mas largo, y espero que me dejen reviews para decir lo que quieran, bno lean y kuidense

Bye

Atte Gabby Potter

Una bella Ilusión

Capitulo 6

"La estrella de la clase, y alguien con envidia"

"Carolinne, ¡despierta!" gritó Amelia, y Carolinne despertó de un brinco, "llegaremos tarde con la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, y la verdad no me quiero perder la primera clase, de hecho, vamos atrasadas, no llegamos al desayuno siquiera." Y dicho esto, Carolinne se vistió, y Amelia la esperó en la sala común, echándole un vistazo a el periódico "La Gran Bruja" que era el cambio de "El Profeta".

"Ya, bajemos." Dijo Carolinne, notando que la sala común estaba vacía, y que estaba hecha un desastre.

"Bajemos pues." Dijo Amelia tomando su mochila a bastar de libros.

"Y porque traes todos los libros, si después de Defensa tenemos media hora libre, y en ese tiempo vienes por tus libros, además es el primer día de Defensa, así que no nos pueden pedir todos los libros, ¿no crees?" dijo Carolinne, y Amelia pudo notar que en la mochila de su amiga había pocos libros.

"Pues tal vez tengas razón, pero se nos hace tarde, y ya no tengo tiempo de subir a dejar los libros, así que ¡Vámonos ya!" y dicho esto, salieron de la sala común, recordando que para entrar debían decir a la Señora Gorda, "papas doradas".

Las niñas fueron corriendo, y pronto llegaron a un pasillo abarrotado de alumnos mas grandes que ellas, que observaban un acto de un joven que se hacía llamar "El mas Fuerte".

"Bien," dijo Amelia, "debemos esquivar a todos, para llegar a tiempo, de suerte tenemos aún ocho minutos."

"Si, no me pienso quedar viendo a ese loco y sus actos." Dijo Carolinne haciendo una mueca en desapruebo.

Por fin llegaron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, y se sentaron en un pupitre de dos, observando como la mayoría de la gente estaba algo soñolienta, y que la profesora aún no llegaba.

"Buenos Días." Se oyó una voz de hombre cansado, "Bienvenidos a su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, yo soy su nuevo profesor, Placid Lorenze," terminó, el profesor Lorenze era alto, y de cabello corto, lleno de canas, y con ojos verdes, que transmitían sabiduría.

Amelia se asombró, ya que creía que iba a ser profesora, y no profesor, pero le dio la misma, ella estaba interesada en conocer a Hermione y a Ron Weasley.

"Hoy les explicaré en lo que se basa mi materia, y es, en Defenderse, si, aunque hace mas de 800 años que acabó la guerra, siempre puede haber alguno que otro mago tenebroso de quien defenderse. Como muchos deben saber, haca 879 años, nació un pequeño llamado Harry Potter, quien logró sobrevivir a la maldición imperdonable _Avada Kedabra, _impartida por el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, lord Voldemort, bueno, el se enfrentó varias veces a ese tenebroso mago, pero logró acabar con el a los 17, pero vamos esto no es una clase de historia, quiero ver quien sabe un hechizo defensor."

Inmediatamente, Amelia levantó la mano, ya que ella había practicado en vacaciones con su madre.

"Si, señorita...¿...?" dijo el profesor.

"Potter, Amelia Potter" dijo ella.

"Oh, santo Dios, ¿como? ¿Así que usted es descendiente de Harry Potter?" preguntó el profesor emocionado, y los ojos le brillaban de curiosidad.

"Si, señor, aunque debo decir que lo acabo de descubrir este verano." Dijo Amelia emocionada, que no notó que todos en el aula la miraban con envidia, excepto, claro Carolinne, que estaba admirando a su amiga.

"Señor, el hechizo que quería mencionar, es el Lavanitturie, que fue inventado hace un par de años por la gran hechicera Lorenna Dawson. Este hechizo sirve para que los ojos de tu enemigo se nublen al pronunciarlo."

"Oh, por Dios señorita Potter, esa es magia muy avanzada, ¡veinte puntos para Gryffindor!" dijo el profesor, y Amelia quedo satisfecha con su trabajo, al igual que todos los Gryffindor, pero había una chica de Slytherin que la miraba furiosa, era Monserratt Laurixon, que obviamente levantó la mano para decir algo, pero el profesor, estaba tan emocionado por su nueva alumna que ni siquiera notó la mano de Laurixon.

"Bien, ¿alguien, aparte de la señorita Potter por supuesto, sabe algún hechizo protector?" preguntó el profesor, y nadie levanto la mano.

"Bueno, hoy practicaremos el Linuss, señorita Potter, ¿sabe de que se trata no?"

"Claro, el hechizo Linuss, sirve para que tu oponente te obedezca por 2 minutos, es algo como el Imperius, solo que no es ilegal."

"Excelente, 5 puntos para Gryffindor."

La clase pasó rápido, y claro Amelia era la estrella de la clase, así que, se encariño mucho con esa clase desde el primer día.


	7. Una nueva amiga

**Hola… amigos… espero que les este gustando… dejen mas reviews******

Una bella ilusion

Capitulo 7

Esa tarde fue muy agradable para Amelia, ya que tuvo clases sencillas, y no se cansó demasiado... A las 4:00 llego un paquete para ella, con una bolsa y un libro grande, ella lo abrio emocionada, y como supuso, era el libro de Harry Potter, en la primera pagina habia una nota de su madre, diciendo, "querida Amelia... aqui esta el libro que te prometi, a tu papa y a mi nos da mucho gusto que estes en Gryffindor, y te enviamos esta bolsa, como regalo... te queremos mucho..."

Amelia le conto todo a Carolinne, quien se alegro mucho.

-Amelia, podrias, ehmmm... ¿podrias prestarme el libro mientras no lo uses para yo leerlo?

-¡Claro, siempre y cuando lo cuides!!!

-¡Claro lo hare!

Y despues, Amelia se puso a leer, y Carolinne a practicar el hechizo Linuss, que no le salia muy bien.

En la noche bajaron a cenar, y en la otra mesa, Laurixon estaba sola, llorando, y Amelia, que no sabia lo que le habia hecho en la clase de Defensa, fue a ver que ocurria.

-¿que pasa, por que lloras? ¿como te llamas?

-Soy Laurixon, lloro porque en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el maestro me ignoro, y todos pensaron que yo iba a hacer algo malo, cuando no era asi, ademas, yo no quiero estar aqui en Slytherin, yo quiero estar en Gryffindor, y ahora mis padres no me recibiran en la casa jamas, por haber sido Slytherin.- dijo, y lloraba con mas sentimiento.

-No te preocupes, todo se solucionara, mira podemos hablar con el profesor y preguntarle que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.- dijo Amelia tratando de consolar a la pobre, -¿de acuerdo?-

-Si, esta bien, pero ¿podria comer con ustedes, podria estar con ustedes, posrian ser mis amigas?-

-Claro, siempre que seas gay...

-Claro, siempre que seas respetuosa.

Y asi, tuvieron una amiga, y no se imaginaron lo que podria pasar gracias a ella.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y pronto subo otro...

Dejen reviews///


End file.
